


Song Fic Short Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Song Based One shots of Hetalia, These are my first things I’m ever writing so they are going to suck.I might not even continue this tbh





	1. Mr. Brightside - UsUk and RusAme

Arthur walked into the apartment him and Alfred have been sharing for about three years. They were lovers, happy as any could be. That all changed when he started to open the door to his room him and Alfred shared to see Alfred and Ivan kissing. Now there going to bed,’ my stomach is sick’.

He turned away for a minute then looks back after loosing his feeling of nausea. Hoping it was over he looked back but Ivans touching Alfred’s chest. Arthur slammed the door and ran to the bathroom locking the door.

A few days past and Arthur asked what happened,” Oh I-Ivan needed help with some work!” Arthur scowled,’ choking on your alibi..’

Arthur looked at the ground and whispered,”We are over, you bloody liar.” Alfred face was one of shock,”You knew didn’t you!” Alfred stormed out of the house and never spoke to Arthur again.


	2. Leiser (by Lea) - PruIta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruita to ”Leiser” by Lea
> 
> Not really based of the song but some lyrics are used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just took some lyrics from the song, put them in English. If I based it on the whole song it would be depressing and we don’t want that.

It’s been years since Italy and Prussia have been great friends, they were inseparable. Prussia has been quieting down, confusing his other friends. Spain looked at him,”Are you happy? You seem quieter then normal,” Prussia smiled,”Have I?” He looked into the distance, clearly thinking of something else, _I’ve been quieter, quieter since I’ve been with you Italy_. He gave a small laugh awarding him strange looks from his friends. France smiles,”Italie isn’t it?” Prussia turned red and everyone laughed.


	3. Je ne parle pas français  -Fruk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne parle pas français -Fruk  
Love this song omg  
Anyway they are a lil out of character but oh well.

Arthur arrived at his new hotel holding his suitcase in his hand. He walked through the door and met a tall blonde male with long hair, Arthur stared at him before he finally spoke,”Salut, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?" Arthur looked him in the eyes and stuttered,”"Par-don, I'm sorry, Unfortunately I can't understand you"

The taller blonde looked at him and tilted his head. Arthur looked at his name tag, Francis, _oh he must work here_. Francis helped Arthur to his room, speaking French with Arthur knows very little of. Francis gave a small nod and Arthur somehow knew he was meant to follow him. Francis led him to a small café right beside the hotel.

They both got their coffee and Francis continued talking, Arthur finally spoke,”Je ne parle pas français.” Francis looked slightly confused. Francis sigh and continued speaking. Arthur smiled_, I don’t know what he’s saying but it sounds nice. _

Francis walked Arthur out and got a surprised kiss, Oh. Arthur quickly pulled away,”What the bloody hell was that!” Francis didn’t respond and just stared. Arthur couldn’t help but feel his face starting to turn red. “Er, Francis I have to leave tomorrow, oh uh.” Arthur pulled out his phone and put something into google translate,” Uh...Je dois partir demain...”

Within seconds he could see sadness in Francis face,”Oh um...sorry.” Francis quickly grabbed Arthur’s phone without warning and wrote his number into Arthur’s contacts. Francis gave a small smile and gave Arthur another kiss,” Au revoir, Arthur.” Arthur felt tears run his face,”Au revoir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this good? Also I need ideas oof
> 
> * i may Write This into a whole fanfic*

**Author's Note:**

> This was bad wasn’t it?


End file.
